Silent's Adventure in Minecraft
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Silent is taken to a new world for her mission to destroy the Hertz and maybe some Noise if she finds some. What she doesn't know is that the world she is taken to is none other than Minecraft! Minecraft Story Mode to be exact. See her adventures with the cast and crew following them through wacky scenarios and maybe get some romance? Possibly a love triangle?
1. Introduction

Today was the day I was assigned a new mission, or I believe it was a new mission. Maybe it was a detour or something just to check if Noise were in the vicinity. I didn't really care though; I was just excited to see a new world once again. Maybe not filled with giant fucking titans who want to consume humanity. That was the only world I actually had hated throughout my adventures and seeing my friends die in front of my eyes wasn't something I ever wanted to experience again. I was going somewhat solo on this mission since Soul and Looker had kingdom duties to attend to at Rapture.

I should have been there considering I am the only heir to the throne if Looker had died. Yes, I'm a princess of the monster filled island known as Rapture. I didn't acknowledge myself as a princess though. I liked to be normal, well normal is a word I shouldn't call myself. I'm not entirely human, I'm half demon half human. I do look like a normal human enough. I only use my powers when there's conflict. I'm fine unless you spook or startle me then my cat ears and tail pop out. Otherwise, I'm harmless.  
Although Data and Code were resting inside me due to some battle we had back some, they still weren't all there. Well maybe, but not enough to physically call them out in help with battle or something.

As I was warped into the next world I was going to be staying at until the Noise were exterminated, I didn't warp on solid land. I ended up in the air. **THE FUCKING AIR.** I hated being teleported to very inconvenient places like this one! So what came next was natural. "MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" I had blacked out.

* * *

"You think she's ok?" Axel had asked a bit curious about the mysterious girl's sudden entrance from falling from the sky. She just appeared out of nowhere and fell down on some bushes. She didn't appear to be injured, but what could he tell from the hood she was wearing.

"I hope so. That looked like a terrible fall." Olivia was curious as well as Axel was when she witnessed the girl falling from the sky randomly. She thought she had worked too hard in the sun when she saw the girl, but Axel had seen it too.

"Uh guys, I know we should help her and all, but we're going to be late for EnderCon if we keep standing here and looking over her." Jesse had looked to where EnderCon was and tapped his foot as if he was in a rush. After he had said that, Reuben knocked his head into Jesse's leg as if to show he was a bit mad that Jesse would just leave a girl in the woods unarmed. "Sorry Reuben."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Leave her here and go to EnderCon? Jesse that's cruel. What if she gets attacked by mobs?" Olivia asked.

Axel picked up the unconscious girl and carried her bridal style. "How about we just take her along with us? We can worry about her after we win the building competition. She doesn't look like she's gonna wake up any time soon so we have time." He smiled, heading to where EnderCon was at.

Both Jesse and Olivia nodded and ran to catch up to their large friend, Reuben trailing behind them.


	2. Realization

I felt myself being carried to who knows where. That didn't seem right. This was supposed to be a solo mission so who was carrying me? A random stranger? **THAT'S NOT GOOD**. If it's a creepy old man, I will knock some heads. I opened my eyes to see everything blurry and moving at a leisurely pace. It felt warm so I guess I was still outside or maybe it was from the person who was carrying me, I couldn't tell. I shifted a bit and froze when the walking stopped. I looked up to see a boy with a unibrow smiling at me. He was a tall fellow, a bit big boned, but otherwise nice. He had a green shirt on with several patches of other pieces of cloth and a backpack of things. "Hi…" I meekly said.

"Hey Jesse, Olivia. She's awake!" He called out to two other people who were in front of him. He set me down so he didn't have to carry me, and I almost wobbled. I still hurt from falling from the portal.

I looked to see a brown haired boy with a white shirt and red suspenders in jeans walking back to us.

He had emerald green eyes and a few freckles on his face. He smiled warmly at me, I'm assuming it was towards me. Beside him was a tan skinned girl with pigtails and a green cap on. There were goggles on her green cap. She wore a red shirt with a white undershirt and some brown pants with an accessory belt around her waist. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hello." I smiled shyly.

The boy waved, "Howdy. You alright? That was a pretty long fall from who knows where. I'm surprised you're still kicking." He chuckled. _Oh my god, he's adorably cute._

"Yeah, that WAS a long fall. You have no injuries as far as I can tell. You doing alright? If I may ask, how did you get up there? Did you fall off a platform or something?" The girl asked quizzically. _Oh my god, she kind reminds me of Ussop without the long nose though._

I smiled at them, noticing a little pig with a dragon costume on. I thought it was adorable. "I'm fine. I guess my butt is sore though. I'm sorry for causing trouble though." I apologized to the group. I noticed it was getting a bit late on this path they were heading. It all looked a bit familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. "Where am I?"

"You're in Crafter's City. Well, a village to be more exact. I'm Jesse by the way, that's Olivia," He gestured to the girl, "that's Axel, and last but not least my best friend Reuben." He pointed to the big dude who was carrying me earlier and then finally to the pig wearing the dragon costume. "We were on our way to EnderCon when we found you passed out on the ground."

"EnderCon? What's that?" I asked. It sounded like a convention type thing. I had never attended a convention before due to money and mission issues.

"You don't know what EnderCon is? You must be from out of town! Even so, many outsiders know what EnderCon is. You must be from some pretty isolated place." Axel had stated. He saw the stand up ahead with a few people infront of it. "Well, EnderCon is a place where building competitions and other events happen. This year we will win the building competition and have our build in EnderCon!"

"Yeah, I'm from a pretty isolated island. Not much news travels there." I had said. It wasn't a lie, but not all truthful. Rapture was an isolated island that warped from place to place to avoid human contact, but it was still updated about the worlds. "Building? Like what stuff exactly." I had asked mildly interested.

"Just about anything you can think of! It's amazing! But usually it has to be safe since there are a lot of people watching and the judge's look for creativeness. This year we will win with our giant Enderman that will have fireworks going off from behind it." Jesse smirked as he jumped in the air. He pets Reuben who squealed.

Olivia nodded, "But remember guys, we have to put the Redstone down properly, ok? Not all over the place or the firework dispenser won't work." She smiled at me, waving at me to walk with her.

" _Enderman? Redstone? Oh shit, am I in Minecraft?"_ I whispered sudden realization hit me as I noticed everything around me looked WAY too familiar. Everything was blocky! Except for the humans and animals of course, we looked the same.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking with Jesse and the others along the blocky path to where the supposed EnderCon competition was being held. I had just told Olivia about the small Redstone contraption I had made to feed the dinosaurs I had brought back to life. It was a mod really, but they didn't need to know that. It was my first redstone attempt as well when I created a large feeding mechanic with a lever. "Or I left pressure plates on the ground which were connected with the redstone WHICH were also connected to dispensers in the ground filled with all sorts of cooked and uncooked meat."

Olivia looked at me in awe as if I had just beaten an Enderman with my eyes closed. It was a bit creepy really, but I guess she was amazed? "WOW! That's amazing er… What's your name? I don't recall hearing it." She asked which gained the attention of Jesse for a moment.

I blushed a bit which was thankfully covered by my dark hoody that I still had on. "Oh, didn't I tell you guys? My apologies then, my name is Silent." I laughed a bit. "Nice to meet you all."

" _Silent?_ What kind of name is that?" Axel asked.

I pouted. "That's rude as hell Axel. It's more of a nickname, I don't use my real name that much anymore. So much that I can't even remember it sadly." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry you can't remember your own name. That must suck." Axel apologized. He still sounded like an asshole, but I forgave him anyway.

As we were walking down the path more, we saw some people gathering around an event of some sort. I guess it was EnderCon. I don't know why I was with them. I could of just left after _saying 'thanks for saving my ass from mobs.'_

"Nice pig, losers." Some random dude had just walked infront of us.

I bristled at that. Reuben was adorable as **fuck**. You do not mess with the pig. I kept my cool for the meantime, trying not to screw things up for Jesse and the rest. It wasn't my place, but I could see Jesse stiffen a bit as he looked down a bit sadly. I nudged his arm, "Don't worry. He's just jealous, Reuben is amazing."

Jesse smiled back gladly. "Thanks Silent."

"Oh great, there's Lukas and the Ocelots. The rivalry continues." Axel spat venomously at the group of four infront of us at the stand.

"Wow they got matching leather jackets and everything." Olivia commented.

"So cool." Axel remarked.

I looked at the group infront of us, and they were wearing matching leather jackets with what I supposed to be Ocelots on the back of them. "So, they're like a gang? A gang of cats?" I almost said pussycats, but I refrained. They didn't seem that bad, well from behind that is.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of jerks." Axel said.

As if on cue, one of them turned around upon hearing us come closer. "Well, well, well… If it isn't the Order of the Losers." A male said with brown darker hair than Jesse's and bright green eyes. His shirt was green with four yellow buttons.

"Oh great the fail squad is here." A female had said with a bit lighter brown hair and a red undershirt with a blue 'E' on it. I think it was an 'E'.

"Hahaha, Lukas look who's here." Another male had said with black hair, black eyes, and a black beard. His undershirt was a white one with blue sides.

The last member had blonde hair, as I could see, with a slight poof of hair. It reminded me of a Greaser from the movie _Grease_. As he turned around, his dark blue eyes locked into contact with my hazel eyes. He froze for a moment before shaking his head. "Let's go guys." He walked off to his booth.

I felt a bit frozen. He was kinda cute. **VERY CUTE.** Much like Jesse. Both were cute. My face went red a bit before I slapped it, receiving a weird glance from Reuben. I waved him off, "Nothing important Reuben." I walked back up to the others wondering what was happening. "So what's happening?"

Olivia looked back at me, "Coming up with a team name. We didn't think of one before so we're waiting for Jesse to come to a solution with Axel. We are SO not ready for this."

I giggled, "Not everyone can be ready for things like this. Especially if a random stranger joins the team. Sorry for that by the way Olivia." I nodded, taking off my hood because I was burning up. The cool air felt nice on my face. My short brown hair fell down to my shoulders as the sun lit up my hazel eyes. Various freckles adorned my face much like Jesse's.

Olivia smiled warmly, "It's cool. I'm glad there's another girl on the team and a girl who knows about redstone more than these guys." She gestured to Axel and Jesse.

"Alright, if you say so." I nodded and heard Jesse proudly announce our team name.

"Order of the Pig!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse smiled at the name as he let the lady write it down. Reuben seemed pleased with himself. That probably won't come back to bite him in the ass. Hopefully.

" _Really?"_ Olivia asked.

"Is it for Reuben or are you making fun of me?" Axel asked, a bit hurt.

"I doubt Jesse would make fun of you Axel. Even though I just met you guys, I highly doubt he would be mean." Jesse heard Silent comment. He turned back to tell her something, but stopped when he saw a different person. Or well, it might have been still her, just not the same way she appeared when they first met. His breath was taken away. He literally froze and a slight blush began to creep up on his face.

A girl with short slightly wavy/curly brown hair; a bit lighter than his hair, stood behind Axel making small talk with Reuben and Olivia. She had freckles on her cheeks much like his own, but hers were a bit lighter and spaced out. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, hazel to be exact. She looked beautiful when she smiled; even stunning even if she didn't smile—and where was his thoughts going?

He shook his head and slapped himself to wake him up. He earned a concerned squeal from Reuben. "I'm fine buddy."

"You will have booth five. Have a nice time building." The lady at the stand cheered before going to put up shop.

"Let's go guys." Jesse had stated, ushering everyone onwards. As he followed Axel to the fence, he noticed that Axel had gotten stuck earning a laugh from the Ocelots. "Grah… Axel…" He helped push Axel in the fence.

"So how does this work exactly? Do I just stand here or help?" I had asked a bit confused. I looked in awe around me at the decorations and people getting ready to start building once the judge called the event to a start. It was amazing! "So this is how a convention feels…" I muttered. It wasn't too crowded so I didn't feel trapped. I walked towards the booth that The Order of the Pig had occupied.

"Silent! Over here!" Olivia called out, raising her hand in the air to alert me.

I walked over there quickly and waited for an explanation. I looked at the booth beside us to see The Ocelots. "Oh, they're beside us." I muttered, looking over at their materials that were out and instead of in the chest. They didn't notice me on the first interaction so I thought it would be ok to look.

They all seemed to be a close group, well maybe not as much as The Order of the Pig was. She already didn't like one of the members, that one dude who had light green eyes. There was something about him she just didn't like. Maybe it was how he acted towards her new friends?

"So, what we doing?" I asked. I assumed I wasn't doing anything because I had no idea how to use redstone correctly, and my building skills weren't at all creative. I mainly used creative mode and built a house before the mobs spawned. I hoped they didn't ask me to help, maybe I could cheer along the side lines with Reuben. That seemed like a nice idea.

Jesse looked at me, "We didn't bring enough stuff for another person so, I guess you can help cheer us on. That is if you want considering you don't really have to follow us around. You can leave if you want. It would be nice to have another person cheering us on though, might help out moral." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I can stick around here and cheer. I have nothing to do at the moment, and I am a new person here. I have no idea where I am. Getting lost might be a bad idea. Thanks Jesse." I smiled as I heard Axel gasp. "What?"

"Is that a freaking beacon? They have a freaking beacon! FREAKING BEACON!" Axel had half yelled half whispered to everyone in his team.

Olivia sighed, "That's stained glass. They're not just making a beacon; they're making a rainbow beacon! We're gonna lose!"

"You don't know unless you try guys. Maybe if you're lucky one of them will slip and break it." I giggled.

"I wish." Olivia muttered.

"Our design is WAY cooler though." Jesse growled. He seemed to be glaring at them from the corner of his eye.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, a giant Enderman is way cooler than a rainbow. Enderman rock. Except when they wanna kill you." I didn't encounter many Enderman in my time of playing Minecraft. I mainly found zombies and skeletons and the occasional creepers. I did find them fascinating though; mainly because of their color scheme.

"True that." Olivia smiled high-fiving me. "Their difficulty score is going to be higher than OUR total score. We should probably stop staring at them." She suggested.

"Hey Aiden look! It's the Order of the Losers again!" The bearded dude had pointed at us after he caught us staring.


End file.
